


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (12/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Food, Gen, M/M, The prompt was 'hot stuff', that's all I can say for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, hot stuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (12/52)

“Niall, I really don’t think you want to eat that,” Zayn hedged nervously as Niall spooned vindaloo onto his plate, “You don’t handle spicy well; remember last time?”

“I only thought I was dying a bit,” Niall argues, “And anyway, if you can eat it, so can I.”

"I'll get the milk," Zayn sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
